


Just Kiss Already Dammit

by CrimsonLips



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff is gonna be thrown in there, God I'm terrible at this, I'm so sorry, Including Loki, M/M, Ok I'm getting off track, Sexual Frustration, So does Tony's, Steve's libido gives him trouble, The whole gang is here, This is going to spin out of control, Uuhh smut, sweet baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLips/pseuds/CrimsonLips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is exhausted and seeing a certain Captain shirtless and sweaty isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Wants That Booty

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's POV

So it's been roughly a year since we all moved into the Avengers' tower. Natasha does god knows what along with Clint. They haven't really said anything, but we all know they're a thing. Bruce spends most of his time in his lab. Thor is mostly in Asgard but comes and crashes here sometimes. Even Loki shows up a few times, mostly to play pranks on everyone though. We've gotten used to him as the pranks are mostly harmless. Steve is usually either drawing, reading, or in the gym wearing sweatpants that really show off his nice as- woah. Ok got of track there for a sec, but yeah. Anyways, I spend most of time in my workshop building new things and seeing how long I can go without sleep and avoid a caffeine overdose. We even have team bonding nights where we watch movies, eat pizza, and I can have an excuse to lean against Steve when we all pile on the cou- wow getting off track. Again. But yeah everything's great!

* * *

 

I jolt awake as I feel something hit my shoulder. I look up and it's just Dummy. Damn I fell asleep in my workshop again. Ah great, blueprints are sticking to my face. Wonderful. It's been about 20 hours since I last slept in an actual bed, but I'm on a roll with something. I'll just hop upstairs, grab some coffee, and head back down here. Yeah that sounds good.

I enter the kitchen and I can feel my brain break. I'm not sure if it's from the lack of sleep catching up to me or the fact that Steve is standing in front of the counter shirtless, sweaty, and chugging a bottle of water. It's probably the latter. Fuck, it  _is_ the latter. Right now Steve looks like a fucking god.

I stand in the doorway for a good ten minutes just staring at how Steve's throat bobs up and down as he swallows water and my eyes trace the path that droplets of sweat trace down his chest. If I can never work out another strand of code again I blame Steve. I try to pick my jaw up from the floor, get coffee, and act normal but  _holy fuck._ I mentally slap myself. Steve is my friend. Which means I don't think he would take kindly to me running my tongue over his abs. That and the fact that I'm fairly sure that Steve is straight as an arrow and that he went under in the 1940s where being gay bought you trip to straight jackets and hormones. So I just have to put my tongue back in my damn mouth and not pant after Steve like a dog in heat. This will be easy. 

I manage to unglue myself from the floor just as Steve finishes his water and looks up. 

" Heya Cap." I say nonchalantly as I walk over to the coffee machine, careful to keep my eyes off of Steve.

" Hey Tony. You look rough. Did you fall asleep in your shop again? When was the last time you slept in an actual bed?" Steve asks.

" Awww, I didn't know you cared Cap." I tease as I set up the machine. I hear Steve move closer. Dammit.

" I care because you're my friend Tony." Steve says. I ignore the slight squeeze around my heart as I hear the concern in his voice. Well I can't avoid eye contact forever. This is gonna be hard. I turn around and look at Steve and say, " I'm fine really. I'm just grabbing some coffee so I can do some last touch ups then I swear I'll go to my room and sleep for an entire day."

It's so goddamn hard to focus when I just want to lose myself in his eyes. They're so clear and blue and if you can't read his face just look in his eyes. His emotions run unchained in those gorgeous irises. Dammit Tony! You're supposed to not be thinking about Steve in  _that_ way. Wait, did Steve just say something? I don't know. My mind just went off on a tangent and I think he said something because he's looking at me like he's expecting me to say something.

" What?" I ask to see if he did say something. Steve sighs, " I said that the coffee and whatever you're building can wait. Right now you need sleep in a proper bed. Come on"

Steve grabs my shoulder, spins me around, and leads me towards the elevator. He steps in, pulling me with him and hits the button for the penthouse. Meanwhile I try to control my breathing and a rather unfortunate problem downstairs. Ok Steve still has his hand on my shoulder. Ok, whatever he probably thinks I'm going to fall down or something. He's just a concerned friend. But he's still shirtless. So what, the man is attractive and as a _friend_  I know to appreciate it.

The elevator doors slide open and Steve guides me to my bedroom with his hand still on my shoulder. I stop next to the bed and toe of my shoes and yank my shirt off. I'm not going to bother with my pants. I then crawl into bed and wave to Steve over my shoulder saying he can leave. The sooner he leaves the sooner I can fall asleep and assume that everything just now is just a result of sleep deprivation. Yeah, I can work with that. 


	2. Steve Is As Straight As A Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Stevie starts getting hit with frustration. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being a bit short. I have a lot of school work and after school activities, but I will try to update this as often as I can and make the next chapter a bit lengthy. But please enjoy!  
> P.S I have a lovely friend on here by the name of BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon. I would really appreciate it if you went and read some of her work.

I leave Tony's room, close the door, and lean against the wall opposite the door. I cover my face with my hands and try to calm down. I wish Tony had waited till I had left the room to pull his shirt off. Seeing all the tightly corded muscle was almost too much for me. God, I have got to stop doing this. Tony is my friend and I don't want to do anything to screw up the friendship that we managed to have after the whole helicarrier incident.

 

See in the 1940s being gay was frowned upon. Hell, it might as well had been illegal. I managed to keep the whole “ I like men not women” thing a secret. The thing with Peggy helped a lot. I liked her as more of a close friend than anything. But now that 70 years has gone by things have improved a lot, there's still a ways to go but it's getting there.

 

Now back to this whole Tony thing. I really don't know what to call it? Attraction? Infatuation? I don't want to use the word love as I'm really unsure and I know Tony isn't much on feelings. Plus if I came out and told Tony how I feel I would probably just end up scaring him off. So Tony is off limits, unfortunately.

* * *

 

 

I went down to the gym and broke punching bags for a few hours as I had a bit of , uh, frustration that I needed to work out. Now I'm just finishing up a shower and then I'm going to grab my sketchpad and some pencils and head to the roof and draw.

I didn't expect Tony up for at least a few more hours so I am a bit surprised to see him in the hall on the way to the elevator and crap. He's shirtless, still wearing the oil stained jeans he fell asleep in, and his hair is mussed up in a rather delicious way. Hold on, did I just use the word “delicious” to describe Tony's hair? Mayday, mayday, abort mission, abort fucking mission. Luckily for me Tony doesn't acknowledge me much and just makes his way to the kitchen. I don't think I ever ran for an elevator so fast in my life.

I calm down as I ascend to the roof and once I get there I sit on a chair I had brought up here a few weeks ago. I flip to a clean page and start drawing. I zone out a bit so it takes me about twenty minutes to realize that I'm drawing Tony. With no shirt and a bed head that looks better than it has any right to. Oh I am so fucked.

 


	3. Sleepy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony falls asleep on Steve and Steve almost passes out in an elevator. (I've done a quick edit at the end of the chapter. I had an idea and found it better what I put before.)

I manage to sleep for a few hours but inevitably wake up and of course I'm craving coffee. Coffee is the best thing out there. It tastes great and one cup of coffee can wake you up and about five will have you working on three different projects at once and you get them done! And right now I could really go for a strong cup of it as I feel pretty dead right now.

I don't bother with a shirt or even shoes. I'm so tired that I couldn't care less at the moment. I might have Steve harping on me for decency and blah blah blah. The Capsicle can go suck an icicle if he tries to yell at me.

I lean against the wall at few times as my brain has yet to tell my legs how to fucking move. On my way there I run into Steve. I'm not gonna say anything as right now I just want caffeine. I am able to register the surprised look on Steve's face and is that a blush? What the hell would Cap be blushing about? I just brush it off and continue to the kitchen. Right now coffee is more important then blood rushing and collecting under Steve's cheeks. Even if it made him look really adorable. What did I just say? I don't know I'm still incoherent.

* * *

I feel so much more energized now. I downed two cups off coffee in the kitchen, grabbed a third one to go, and went back down to my workshop. Time to finish that project I was working on. Right now it's just some updates and more toys to add to my suit.

While working on the suit I decide to make this one red also. An image of Steve blushing popped into my head. Did seeing red just automatically make me think of Steve blushing? What the hell?! I don't like him in _that_ way. We're just friends and that is that.

* * *

Alright, team bonding night! We're just going to do the usual of pizza and movies, and it's my turn to pick the movie. Everybody is trying to get Steve caught up on classic movies, and I've decided on the Breakfast Club. It's funny, it's a classic, and I have a feeling Steve is really going to enjoy it.

We're all piled on the couch and the movie is loading. I'm on the couch between Steve and Clint and Natasha is stretched across all our laps. Thor and Bruce took the two armchairs on either side of the couch. We all have a slice or two of pizza on paper plates (no one wants to do dishes) and I'm kinda just using Natasha as a table. She doesn't seem to mind so I won't lose my life for this. Hopefully.

Halfway through the movie I start to realize I'm pretty much leaning sideways with my head on Steve's shoulder. When did this happen? Why hasn't he said anything? I don't know if I should just stay like this or shift upright, but I kinda just want to stay like this. Despite Steve being mostly muscle his shoulder is pretty soft and makes a damn good pillow. Like really good. So good that I can feel myself start to fall asleep. No, stay awake don't fall asleep on Steve. Even though I tried to stay awake my eyelids shut and everything goes black.

* * *

I slowly start to wake up and at first I can't remember where the hell I am. Then I remember bonding night and, and falling asleep on... crap. I'm still on the couch and I'm still on Steve's shoulder. The TV is off and everyone is gone so it's just me and Steve. He looks down when he feels me move. 

“ Oh, hey Tony. We noticed you fell asleep, but I didn't feel right disturbing you just to move. I know you haven't slept much in the past few days and you needed the rest, and I didn't want to move you.” Steve says rather sheepishly. I notice the slight pink tinge that spreads across his cheeks.

“Uh, thanks Cap.” I say. My voice comes out low and rough because I think my mouth was open a bit and now it's like a desert in my mouth.

“I'm just gonna head up to my room and really go to bed.” I say. Steve just nods and gets off the couch with me and we head to the elevator together. I'm about to ask where he's headed and almost hit myself. He's more than likely going to his room you idiot. We are on the communal floor and his floor is a few above this. 

We get into the elevator and hit the buttons for our floors. We don't say anything so it was silent in the elevator. The silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was one of those comfortable silences, and I rather enjoyed it as I leaned against the back wall. I look up and see Steve lean rather violently forward. I manage to catch him before he did a face plant into the wall.

“Are you ok Steve?” I ask. He seems to be really out of it. He shakes his head and I can see him forcing his eyes open. “When was the last time you slept?” I asked him. I felt a little guilty. He stayed awake while I slept on him and he was about to pass out in the elevator. “ I-I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all.” Steve mumbles. “A bit? You're about to keel over! We're getting you to bed first. Jarvis can you speed up the elevator to get to Steve's floor faster?” I ask the AI. “ Yes sir.” Jarvis responds.

The door opens and I help Steve to his bedroom. I sit him on the edge of the bed and help him get ready for bed by taking off his shoes and socks. He pulls off his t-shirt and pants, leaving his boxers, and falls over sideways onto the pillow. I pull the blanket around him and then I just look at his face. I can see the dark circles under his eyes and I want to hit myself. He's constantly worrying about me and my well being and I can't even tell when he's about to pass out from exhaustion until I have to catch him. I don't know what made me do this, but I leaned down and pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead and left the room.

 


	4. Tooth Achingly Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's basically last chapter but from Steve's POV, and there's fluff, and the I know the title sucks but I'm practically brain dead at the moment and couldn't think of anything better so fuck it.

Tonight is team bonding night and Tony picked out the movie. Some movie called the Breakfast Club. Everybody swears it's hilarious. Tony is tucked in between me and Clint on the couch and Natasha is stretched across our laps like a cat. I felt a bit excited being so close to Tony, but I don't know why. We're just friends. Yep, it's a platonic relationship nothing more.

It's about half way into the movie and that's when I realize Tony is leaning on my shoulder. I think nothing of it. I mean hell Natasha is stretched out on our laps so Tony leaning on me isn't weird. I even like the warmth that comes off him.

When the credits start rolling that's when we all realize that Tony is still leaning against my shoulder but he's passed out with his mouth slightly open. He looks cute when he's asleep. What did I just say? Anyways, I know Tony doesn't get much sleep so I'm just gonna sit here and let Tony sleep. Everybody else gets up and heads off to bed. Why did Clint and Natasha just wink at me and give me these knowing looks?

* * *

I'm reading a book when I feel Tony stir and sit up. He looks around groggily with a really confused look on his face and then his eyes focus on me. I feel my face heat up slightly, because god damn he looks cute.

“Oh, hey Tony. We noticed you fell asleep, but I didn't feel right disturbing you just to move. I know you haven't slept much in the past few days and you needed the rest, and I didn't want to move you.” I say. Great my face feels on fire. “ Uh, thanks Cap.” Tony says. Oh my god his voice is slow low and rough from being asleep with his mouth open. “ I'm just gonna head up to my room and really go to bed.” Tony says. I don't trust myself to say anything so I just nod. I stand up at the same time as Tony and we walk to the elevator. I hit the button for my floor and Tony hits his. We fall into a comfortable silence and I like it and then it caught up with me that Tony _fell asleep on me._ The memory makes my knees weak and I pitch forward. Then I feel Tony's arms wrap around me as he catches me. “ Are you ok Steve? When was the last time you slept?” Tony asks me. I feel my face heat up a bit. I have to fake tiredness so Tony doesn't know why I actually almost passed out. “ I-I'm fine. Just a bit tired.” I mumble. “ A bit? You're about to keel over! We're getting you to bed first.” I hear Tony say. He tells Jarvis to speed up the elevator and then the door dings open.

We step out and Tony still has his arms wrapped around me. I have to pretend stumble so I can keep up the tired act and also I kinda enjoy the feeling of his arms around me. We get to my room and Tony sits me down on the edge of the bed and starts to take my shoes and socks off. I make quick work of my shirt and pants, because if Tony takes them off I'm going to lose my shit. I fall over sideways onto my pillow and feign sleep. I feel Tony pull the blanket around me and then it's silent. I'm about to open my eyes, thinking Tony has left when I feel something on my forehead. It feels like... lips... then the feeling is gone. Did- did Tony just kiss my forehead?

* * *

The next day I decide to do something that is probably really, really stupid. It's the afternoon and according to Jarvis, Tony hasn't left his workshop since he went in there after getting me to bed. I make a sandwich, grab a bag a chips, and a can of soda and make my way to his workshop. Tony needs to eat and I'm gonna do something I might regret.

I take a quick peek through the door before keying in my code to see what Tony's doing. He's working on something that I have no idea what it is, but knowing Tony it's probably new tech that no one else has done yet. I take a deep breath, key in my code, and walk in. Tony looks up as the door opens and smiles when he sees me. Is he blushing?

“ Heya Cap. You brought me food? How sweet!” Tony says in a teasing tone. I just roll my eyes and set the food down in front of him. “ You do need to eat like everybody else, Tony.” I say. Tony just smirks and cracks open the can of soda. I take another deep breath and then I lean down real fast and place a kiss on Tony's cheek. I then turn on my heel and hightail it out of the room without looking back.

 


	5. Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER. This one is Natasha's POV because fuck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking whoops. So lately school has been a major pain in the ass, and teachers have been burying me with work. Also, I sorta forgot about this, but here's a small bonus chapter from Natasha's view of things and next chapter may or may not have smut I don't know. All I know is that shit is going to get out of fucking control.

Dear god, Tony and Steve are so in love it's ridiculous. But they pretty much refuse to fucking see it and holy shit is that annoying. I can't even count the amount of times I've seen those two make love eyes at each other and how they practically eye fuck each other. Sometimes I'm tempted to lock them in a closet for a few hours and see what happens.

* * *

 

Right now I'm crawling through the air ducts with Clint to check on Tony. Pepper asked us to check in on him from time to time to make sure he's still alive. Sure we could just ask Jarvis, but where's the fun in that? Also, super assassin skills so why not?

Clint and I make it to the vent that is in Tony's workshop/lab or whatever the hell he calls it. We lie on our stomachs on either side and look into the room. Tony is working on some new toy like usual and he doesn't look like he's about to keel over so that's good. Should probably pull him out in a few hours to eat something. I hear the lab door open and I look over and see Steve. Oh good, he's got some food. There are so married and they don't even realize it. I watch Steve set the food down, there's a bit of banter, and Steve kisses Tony on the cheek and runs out of the room. Finally their brains are starting to catch up. “ Dammit.” Clint mutters as he pulls twenty dollars from his pocket. I hold out my hand without looking and pocket the cash. I can feel a smile on my lips as I watch Tony sit there looking stunned. It's going to take him at least a half an hour to process this which is enough time for a team meeting excluding the two love birds. “ Come on Clint, we've gotta discuss how to give these two a push into a relationship already.” I tell him as I start crawling towards another vent.

* * *

 

I get Bruce and Thor and for some reason Loki came along, but whatever. As long as that little shit doesn't turn my knives to rubber again and makes my gun shoot bubbles I won't kick his ass. We're still pissed at him for the whole New York shit, but Thor has since pretty much kept him on leash and all he does is irritating pranks now so we pretty much tolerate him. “ Ok people, we all know how married Tony and Steve are, but they refuse to see it.” I say. I fill them in about the kiss on the cheek ten minutes and Jarvis chimes in that Tony kissed Steve's head last night when he got Steve to bed. Yeah, even Jarvis agrees that those two need to get together already. “ What do we do about it? Honestly, I'm all for the whole tossing them into a closet and locking the door.” Bruce says. “ You know, we should do that. It would definitely get some kind of result.” Clint says. A rare grin spreads my lips for, what the second time today? That's a new record. With that in mind we start to plan Operation Steve and Tony Get Together (we couldn't think of a better name.).

 


End file.
